Ally's fever
by kjobird
Summary: Ally has a severe fever. Her burning shivering body bring her and Austin closer. It's been a while since i have posted here. I have been writing stories on wattpad involving ariana grande.
1. Chapter 1

Ally woke up, after only 1 hour of sleep. She couldn't get anymore. All night her body ached, she coughed, sniffled, got nauseous (which thankfully was gone for the moment), dizzy, and alternating between being cold and hot. She began to consider that she was sick and stay home. Then she looked in the mirror and heard her inner self say "What? And disappoint Austin? He needs you. He loves you, for now. But if you don't show up, who knows he may think you don't care?" So, she reluctantly put on her coat and slowly walked towards the music factory.

Ally arrived into the practice room and saw Austin. He turned around and ally said, "Austin I am so sorry I'm late". He chuckled and said, "Oh ally, it's ok you are only a minute late". Then he got a closer look at her. "Are you ok ally?" She nodded and said, "Yes just tired". "Umm ok". Austin felt something else was wrong, but now decided to observe more. "If you need to rest let me know. Promise?" "I promise" replied ally.

Normally playing piano was a joy for ally. Especially with Austin. However, this time it was miserable cause she felt like crud yet couldn't bear to leave Austin hanging. Soon, her discomfort began to show Austin noticed her shivering and gave her a blanket which she greatly accepted. However, 5 minutes later she tossed it off and claimed it was burning in here and asked Austin to turn down the thermostat. He went to do it, but saw it was on 68 degrees. Then he saw ally dart into the bathroom and heard her vomit. Ally was now crying. "I'm sorry Austin". He replied in a soothing way, it's not your fault. Do you feel better? Ally answered, "well the nausea part is gone".

She slowly came out and claimed she was fine, but Austin insisted they take a short break. "Fine" ally said. "But only 2 minutes". Austin was about to say, "deal" when suddenly ally looked to the door and said, "Hi dad". However, her dad wasn't there. He went out of town for some meeting. In fact, no one else except Austin was in the room. Suddenly, to Austin's horror. Ally collapsed. Now she was aching, shivering, sweating, and could barely walk. Austin knelt and said he officially declared practice canceled. Still she wasn't going to back out of practice that easy. She slowly tried to get up but fell again. After about an hour she finally got back to the piano. However, as soon as she sat down, she got wobbly again. She caught herself, and despite things feeling like they were spinning, she put her hands on the keys and got ready to play. Austin stopped her by gently taking both her hands in his left hand and holding them down in her lap. 

He used the back of his right hand to touch ally's forehead. He immediately pulled it back. "oh my gosh Ally you are burning up!" Ally denied saying "no I don't get sick". "I don't think you have that power to control that". Ally started to get woozy again, so Austin carried her over to a new couch in their practice room. He put a blanket over her. He touched her head again. It was hotter than it was 10 minutes ago. He got out his phone and called Trish and asked her to bring a thermometer and told her what was happening with Ally.

Trish had to go to another work shift, so she couldn't stay now, but her plan was to go insult her boss, so she could get fired and come back.

Austin approached ally who was shaking and got the thermometer in her math. Suddenly she felt like puking again. Austin brought a trash can and told her to hang on until the thermometer beeped. After it beeped, he took it out and Ally hurled. When he read the temperature, he was in alarm. Her temperature was 107 degrees! Ally needed to see a doctor immediately. He remembered seeing that 105 is the start of a fever that is considered an emergency. This was 2 degrees higher! "I'm taking you to the ER" said Austin. "Thanks Austin but there is no need. I've never experienced a fever, but my dad has. He had a temperature up to 102." Austin replied "Ally, your temperature is 107, and now that I know you have never had a fever, your body isn't used to this. I'm taking you to the ER NOW!" He scooped her up bridal style and ran her out to the car.

By the time they got to the hospital, Ally could barely speak, much less move. A doctor saw him carry ally and immediately led them to a room with a hospital bed. Austin laid Ally down on it. The doctor stepped up and took Ally's temperature again. It was 107.8 now! The doctor called some nurses to bring some cold wash cloths, blankets, and some cool iv fluids Ally tried to talk but all that came out were slurs. "Shh" Austin said, "Take it easy". He held her hand while the put the iv in her arm. Two. One was to help lower her fever, while the other was to give her fluids because she was dehydrated now.

Ally had fallen asleep from one of the pain killers when the doctor called him into the hall to talk.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor told Austin that Ally had an extremely severe case of the flu. Austin was in disbelief that this is what was making her hospitalized. The doctor explained while most people who get the flu have a fever of about 102, and stay home, Ally was one of the rare cases where her fever got too high. He also told Austin that if Ally's fever got much higher, she could have severe brain damage, or worse, death. Austin struggled not to cry and the doctor told him they would do all they can.

Austin asked to see Ally and the doctor took him to her room. Austin was in horror when he saw a bunch of iv's and wash cloths on her and worse her eyes were clothes. "Is she?" realizing he was about to ask "Is she dead?" the doctor replied "No, we needed extra iv fluids to help with her fever and pain. They put her to sleep."

Sighing in relief Austin walked to her bed, sat beside her and sang to her, hoping she would hear him.

"If you wanna cry I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly

I will be your sky

Anything you'll be that's what I'll be"

Just as he was about to sing the last line, he heard a female voice sing "you can come to me"

Ally was awake. Austin embraced her and when ally told him stop cause she didn't want him to catch the flu he replied "it's ok I had my flu shot. Even if I didn't I wouldn't care". The doctor came in pleased that the medicine worked. Then a nurse came in and took her temperature again

It had dropped to 105.5. Still too high but now they had it under control. A few more medications, and another night or two in the hospital then she'd be able to go home. The doctor decreed that she would have to have a temperature no higher than 104 to be released.

Austin was sad she couldn't go home then, and ally was too. However, he was happy that she was gonna be ok.


End file.
